


Asriel X Reader oneshot- Years

by HellaUndertaleTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, F/M, Please don't judge me, fanfiction request, im terrible at writing stuff about Asriel, oh god help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaUndertaleTrash/pseuds/HellaUndertaleTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years.<br/>It had been years since you had stepped foot down in the underground. After the barrier had broken free and everyone had gone up to live in the upperground, no one had a need to come down here anymore. Almost.<br/>Except for you.<br/>There was someone down here that you wanted to see.<br/>(aaaAAAA ONESHOT REQUEST BY SOMEONE ON TUMBLR PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME IM TERRIBLE AT WRITING STUFF WITH ASRIEL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asriel X Reader oneshot- Years

**Author's Note:**

> "(Y/N)" Stands for 'Your Name'. Whenever you see this, read it as whatever name you would like! <3
> 
> Please forgive the lack of structure in this oneshot, ive had almost no sleep and ive never written a oneshot with Asriel before so uh- yeah
> 
> Enjoy i guess?  
> If you would like to request a oneshot, ask me at http://hellaundertaletrash.tumblr.com/ ! <3

Years.  
It had been years since you had stepped foot down in the underground. After the barrier had broken free and everyone had gone up to live in the upperground, no one had a need to come down here anymore. Almost.

You stuffed your hands in your pockets as you walked through the hotlands, eyes trailing over each and every crack in the pathway as you stepped- continuing to walk for a while as memories of old times played in your head. Times you had succeeded in sparing a monster, times where you had fallen to the simplest of creatures, and even times when…  
You shook the rest of your remaining thoughts out of your head and continued to walk, head tilting up slightly to look straight ahead, now beginning to head toward the waterfall. It was such a peaceful place, especially when you were on your own. The sound of the rushing water soothed you as you soon came to a stop and sat down by one of the rivers edges- slipping your hand into the water and feeling the lukewarm water rush in between your fingers, a smile crossing over your face as the sunk your hand deeper. You sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet for a while, before you soon heard a voice not too far off, causing you to jump in surprise and get to your feet. Looking around, you saw no one. Could you have just been hearing things?

At the sound of shuffling feet, you realized you were certainly not hearing things, and indeed someone else was here. You shot up quickly, walking back onto the path and looking around, raising an eyebrow and beginning to head down the path, freezing up as you suddenly heard a vaguely familiar voice behind you. 

“(Y/N)?”

You shot around, eyes quickly meeting with the crystal blue ones of someone you didn’t think you’d ever see again.

Asriel.

Your eyes widened as you went dead still, mouth hanging slightly agape at the sight of him. The two of you just seemed to stare blankly for a moment, taking a small step foreward before you both ran into eachothers arms, holding eachother tightly. A big grin begun to cross your face as you held onto him tight, and he did the same. “Asriel! You’ve been down here on your own this whole time?” You spoke with a cheery tone, Asriel chuckling and nodding, seeming to pause for a moment before letting go of you, stepping back and nodding. “Mmhm. I would have followed you all out of the barrier, but..” his eyes trailed to the floor. For a moment you didn’t get what he meant- but as soon as the memories snapped back to you, you only smiled and shrugged. “Yes, I know. Don’t worry about it.” The two of you seemed to stay in silence for a moment, before you silently went back to sit by the water, motioning for him to follow as you sat down and looked down into the water, a small smile on your face as he sat right next to you and did the same. You decided things were getting awkward and begun to strike up a conversation. 

“So..What exactly did you do, down here on your own? It must have been boring growing up here!” Asriel chuckled at the statement and shrugged, glancing up at you before looking back into the water, a light pink blush seemed to cross over his face as he spoke, his tone seeming to soften.  
“Not much, honestly…I just kind of…wander this place nowadays. Thinking about people.” He paused for a moment before smiling, looking up at you. “I really missed you, (Y/N).”

You didn’t think much of this originally- just simply smiling and glancing away.  
“That’s..That’s very sweet of you, Asriel. I missed you too…” 

It only a took you a few more moments before you realized just how much you missed him, as he wrapped his arms around you and embraced you in another hug. Slowly, you wrapped your arms around him too, burying your face In his shoulder and letting out a small happy hum. The two of you stayed like this yet again before you slowly pulled away and cleared your throat. “U-Uh…Do you..” You struggled to find a conversation topic- twiddling your thumbs as you stuttered out anything you could think of. Anything to keep it from being any more awkward. 

“Do you remember when we were kids? We used to go out to the waterfall like this all the time.” There we go. Why didn’t you think of that sooner? Asriel chuckled as he looked around and nodded. “Of course I remember. I nearly fell into the river one time!” the two of you giggled, Asriel laying on his back and looking up to the fake stars that twinkled in the blackness- You soon deciding to follow as you flopped backward with a soft thump and glanced up at the ceiling. Asriel put his hands behind his head and smiled. It was almost as peaceful as before- the pure sound of nothing but rushing water filling your ears as the two of you laid there, looking up to the roof in silence as you shut your eyes and let out a happy sigh. It was silent for a little longer before your eyes opened to glance at him. He had his eyes shut, a peaceful smile on his face as his stomach rose up and down slowly. It brought a grin to your face as you watched him. 

God, he really did look cute like that.  
Honestly, you were quite tempted to hug him like that. A small red blush stretched over her face as the thought crossed your mind.

 

“Are you just gonna lay there staring at me or are you gonna do something?”

You were startled at the voice, eyes snapping up to look at him as you realized they had opened, the blush across your face getting heavier as you made an embarrassed chuckle and lightly shrugged. “S-Sorry! I just..” you were interrupted as he suddenly pulled his arm out and wrapped it around you, pulling you closer. You were still for a moment before slowly wrapping your arm around his stomach in return, nuzzling up to him as the two of you laid there together. It was peaceful until Asriel suddenly broke the silence, startling you again. 

“Something tells me you’re hiding something from me, (Y/N). Unless you were just being a general creep by staring at me.”

He chuckled, looking down at you as your face reddened again. What were you supposed to say? Of course there was a reason why you were staring at him, you just..

You just didn’t know how to tell him.  
So, rather than words, you leant up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. You watched as his eyes widened and his face grew a bright red. “O-Oh…” You felt your face redden too, quickly sitting up as you both grew tense.  
“U-Uh..Did that answer your question?”  
You stammered out, praying to all the gods that you did not just mess up your friendship with him. You got your answer pretty quickly as he sat up and looked into your eyes, staying silent for a moment before he leant foreward and connected his lips with yours. You quickly returned the favor, curling your arms around his neck as you leant into the kiss, feeling your face burn with embarrassment as the two of you stayed like that for a bit before pulling away, a smile crossing over Asriels face as he let out a breathless chuckle. “Yes, it certainly did, (Y/N)…

It certainly did.”

It seems it really was worth visiting the underground one more time.


End file.
